


Splashdown

by dustandroses



Series: The Games Men Play [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Sex, Humor, M/M, Power Play, Uniform Kink, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's got blue balls in his dress blues, and Daniel loves it.  And somewhere along the way, they both figure out something about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splashdown

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.  
> This story was first posted on March 29, 2006.

  
I have got the worst case of blue balls. But hey, at least they match my uniform, right? From the looks I'm getting from Daniel, I'd say he's in the same position as me, which is definitely not the position I want to be in. I want to be naked, spread-eagled across this conference table, with Daniel on top of me, pounding into me, over and over until I shoot my come all over the highly polished wood. Or maybe I could fuck him over the edge of the table, his calves on my shoulders, my hands on his thighs to hold him in place as he spurts come all over his chest and the underside of my chin as I bend over to kiss him. Yeah, that one works for me.

Hell, if I didn't think the ploy would be too obvious, I'd drop my pen on the floor and slip under the table pretending to go in search of it. Then I'd crawl over to Daniel's legs, spread his knees apart and nuzzle his groin right through the cloth of his pants. I'd press my face into him, breathing hot, moist air over his dick until it was rock hard and then I'd unzip his pants and suck his brains out through his cock.

I'm not really needed for this whole treaty thing anyway. Just a figure head, Second in Command, a body in dress blues to take up a chair, so it looks like we actually have an interest in signing an agreement with yet another group of technology poor allies in the fight against the Go'auld. Even Daniel's beginning to show the wear and tear of these endless, tedious formal meetings.

He's actually staring at me, right now, his face slightly flushed, lips parted, shifting in his seat. Huh. Wonder what he's thinking about? Maybe he's sharing my fantasy of my mouth around that hungry cock of his, while he mediates points of policy between Major Davis and the diplomats from P9Xtra-boring, all the time trying to hide the fact that below the table top, I've got his cock deep enough in my throat that my nose is pressed up into his flesh, the coarse hairs rubbing up against my cheeks as I swallow him whole.

The way Daniel looks in that expensive, tailored suit of his, my overactive imagination keeps me going until lunch break, when he gives me a royal chewing out. "You have to stop looking at me like that! I couldn't focus worth a damn."

"You couldn't? Cool." I'm very pleased. I guess all my psychic waves were getting through to him after all. Score one for the home team. "What were you thinking about?"

Daniel blushes and frowns at me, "I'm not going to talk to you about this now, Jack. I have to keep my mind on my translations and this treaty which means I have to stop looking at you in that damned uniform."

"Hey, what's wrong with this uniform? I think I shine up pretty well." Right, O'Neill, the pouty look works better if you're not a hardass ex-Special Ops Colonel.

"That's exactly the problem, Jack. I can't concentrate. Maybe you and Sam could switch places. I'll talk to her about it."

"But that will put me next to Major Stick-Up-His-Butt Davis. I wouldn't even be able to see you without shoving him out of the way, unless he was to slouch in his seat, and you know, I think that stick up his ass makes slouching kinda difficult."

"That's just the point, Jack. If I can't see you, you can't distract me.'

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that, Daniel." I leer at him suggestively.

"Please, Jack? Just let me get through this afternoon without driving me to distraction, and I'll spend our down time, tonight and all day tomorrow, driving you to distraction. What do you say?"

"Oh, yeah? Exactly what did you have in mind, Daniel?"

"Anything. Anything you want. What do you want to do, Jack?"

"You mean besides crawling under that conference table, spreading your legs and sucking your dick down my throat?"

"Oh, Jesus, Jack. Stop. I'm never going to make it through this interminable day if you don't stop. As soon as this conference is over and the delegates have gone home, I want you to fuck me. I want you lying on your bed when I get to your house this evening."

"Naked?"

"Hell, no. I want you wearing those dress blues, Jack. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't see straight, and I want you to do it in that uniform. And then – Major Davis! Hi. Have you eaten yet? Jack and I were just about to grab a sandwich or something while we went over the relevant points of the negotiations so far."

Major stick-up-his-ass nods politely in my direction, "Sir," and proceeds to cut me out of the conversation with the accuracy of a surgeon with a brand new scalpel. I guess this would be his not so subtle way of reminding me that I am just a figure head here, while in the field of diplomacy, he and Daniel are without peer.

"I wanted to review a few points that are sure to come up this afternoon, Dr. Jackson; I've just been on the line to the Joint Chiefs, and they brought up some things I think you should be aware of before we go back to the negotiations. Do you mind if I join you for lunch, Doctor? Colonel? I'm really sorry to intrude, but we need to--"

Damn. "No, no, you two go right ahead, I've got some paperwork of my own to clear up before the afternoon session. I have plans for the evening, so I need to get things wrapped up. I'll talk to you later, Daniel."

And there they went. With one final glance over his shoulder at me, Daniel let himself be swept away by old Sticky, while I'm left standing there twiddling my thumbs. I really hope that stick hurts, wedged up there as tightly as it is. Score one for Davis, and he doesn't even know he's in the game.

I make it down to the commissary, and while no one is looking, and to her dismay, "Sir--!" – I cut in front of Carter. I grab myself a sandwich and a coffee, and head to my office. I'm sure I can find something to do to keep my mind off Daniel for just half an hour. Maybe I can get in a couple of games of Ms Packman before the afternoon session begins.

So, naturally, all I can think about is Major Stick with his perfect manners and his soft-spoken ways, always touching Daniel on the arm, guiding him through the crowd with a hand in the small of his back, leaning over to whisper into his ear at the conference table. Yeah. Don't think I haven't noticed that. As long as I thought Daniel was totally clueless, I didn't pay that much attention to it. But now…well, Davis had better keep those perfectly manicured fingers off Daniel, or he'll never know what hit him.

It's been an entire week since the barbeque, and what a long week it has been. It was as difficult as I'd expected to keep my hands off Daniel off-world. I did it, of course. I'm a professional, and if I can't do my job no matter what the circumstances, then I don't belong out in the field. Doesn't mean I liked it. Unfortunately, as soon as we got back, we stepped right into middle of the negotiations with the delegates from P9X-tra mayo, please, and Daniel spent the next three days trapped in the mountain, as translator and diplomat extraordinaire, sleeping on base in case he was needed during the night.

Yeah, well, I'm the one that needed him in the night. Daniel's good for my blood pressure – well, except when he's not. But that's just the way we are. I saw him every day, but boy, did I miss him. I missed his touch. I may have only had two and a half days of Daniel in my bed, but I already know I never want to ever wake up without him again. Well, at least now I have something new to think about while I die of boredom in this afternoon's session. I can imagine all the different ways I can take Sticky apart the first time he steps over the line with Daniel.

When I get back to the conference table, Carter is already in my chair. Actually, almost everyone is in their chairs…damn. I'll have to make a fuss about it in front of everyone, now, if I want my seat back. Carter gives me an evil grin, as she points out my notebook sitting on the table next to Davis. Sneaky, real sneaky. Probably shouldn't have cut in front of her in the Commissary, huh? She's always been good at payback. When I glance over at Daniel, he's talking to one of the delegates, but he manages to throw me a smirk. Yeah, yeah, I get the idea. Score one point for Daniel.

So I give Davis hell, distracting him by stealing his pen, stepping on his foot hard enough to make him jump (but not enough to make him yelp, dammit), re-arranging his papers whenever he turns his back on me to have a hushed conference with Daniel. I try to be subtle; I think the only ones who notice anything are Carter and Teal'c. And maybe Hammond. He's the quiet type, but he sees a lot. Well, at least it keeps me occupied until, at last, the session is over. I give Davis his pen back in time for his signature on the treaty, and everyone retires to the reception down the hall before the delegates are escorted to the Gateroom and home. Finally.

I hang around when everyone is dismissed, just to make sure Davis doesn't try anything sneaky with Daniel, but it seems they're holding a flight back to Washington for him, so after a hurried conference with Hammond and a call to the Joint Chiefs, he's outta here. And so am I. I make sure Daniel knows I'm leaving, and he says he's right behind me. I want to stick around and make sure he doesn't get sidetracked, but he's pretty clear about how urgently he wants to get home, so I decide to trust him just this once. I get stuck in the elevator with Hammond on the trip up, which turns out to be really bad news.

"Whoa, General! You got out of there fast. Good for you."

"I see I'm not alone in my rush to get out of here this evening. I know this wasn't easy for you, Colonel, but I appreciate your patience today."

"Well, sir, I don't know if patience is the word I'd use…"

"Let's just say I was speaking somewhat sarcastically."

"Ow. Was I that obvious, sir?"

He smiles at me, fondly I hope. "Not to everyone. Just to those of us who know you well. Although I'd appreciate it if you would avoid sitting next to Major Davis in the future. He's been a strong supporter of the SGC through the years, and I'd hate to lose him because you couldn't keep your pranks to yourself."

Yikes. "Sorry, sir. I guess I did go overboard there. I'll speak to him next time he's down our way. Or maybe at that conference in Washington the week after next. He's not really a bad guy, but he's such an easy target. You think I should I call him first?"

"No, I think Washington will be fine, Colonel."

"Right. I'll be sure to do that, sir."

"Thanks, Jack. Have a pleasant day off tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir. I intend to."

So here I am, lying on my bed, in my uniform. As odd as it seems to me, Daniel likes the dress blues, so I stretch out on the bed, cap tipped down over my eyes, legs crossed at the ankles, and wait. I hope this looks as good as I think it does, 'cause it's really not all that comfortable. But Daniel asked for it, and you know me, I never could say no to Daniel. That's how I got into this whole mess in the first place.

I guess I must have drifted off for a bit, because I come to with the knowledge there's someone in the house. I don't move, because I'm pretty sure it's Daniel. He's got keys, and I don't get the feeling it's an intruder, so I just breathe softly and listen. I can hear footsteps on the stairs, and the rustle of clothing. That's weird. What is he doing? When I hear the zipper, I realize he's shedding his clothes as he heads to the bedroom. Cool. I stay where I am. Letting him think I'm asleep.

He drops his pants just inside the door. I can hear the jingle of change, and his belt buckle hitting the carpet. He stops at the foot of the bed. I can't see what he's doing, but I hear something sliding and decide he's just dropped his underwear. Nice.

"Don't move."

"Shit, Jack! I thought you were asleep."

I tilt up my cap, and stare at the vision before me, bright and shadow in the shaft of light from the hall. He's totally naked, and half-hard, staring at me like he wants to just devour me whole. "Sorry. But did you really expect me to not hear you? I knew you were here the minute you opened the door. I must have been pretty out of it, because I didn't hear the key in the lock, but you were easy to spot once you stepped inside. I think we need to have a few lessons on stealth at some point, Daniel."

"Oh, yeah? Anything like last weekend's lessons?" His grin is infectious. I grin back.

"Probably not quite as much fun," I have to admit.

He moves back toward the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I just want to turn on the light, watch your eyes, okay?"

I pull my cap back over my eyes, and go back to my pose. I hear Daniel cross to the foot of the bed. It's been a week since we've been alone like this and I'm dying to take a good long look at him. My hands are aching to touch him. But I know what he wants to see, so I don't move.

"God, Jack. You are so hot in that uniform." I hear the change in his voice – deep and rough: "Look at me."

I shudder, and my dick starts to harden. I push my cap up again, and he's got his hand wrapped around his cock, slowly jerking himself off, and I lean up onto my elbows to get a better view.

"Touch yourself, Jack. Through the cloth. I want to watch you."

I kick off my shoes, pulling my feet up until they're flat on the mattress and drop my knees to the sides, spreading my legs for him. I lean on one elbow, so I can run the other hand down across my belly, to where my cock is pushing against the material of my uniform. I rub my palm over it, and Daniel moans, deep in his throat. I shiver, and my cock jumps in reaction to the sensual sound of his voice. I reach for my belt, but he stops me.

"No. Not yet. Just rub it through the cloth. Yeah. Just like that. That's good, Jack. I like that."

Daniel's hard as a rock now, and I think I like it: the way he's totally naked, and I'm fully clothed; it's a real turn-on. My breath is coming faster, and my cock is so hard, now. It's making my pants uncomfortable, but I kinda like that, too. The way I'm pushing at the cloth from the inside, like I could just split these dress pants wide open with just my cock. I push myself up until I'm sitting, using my extended arm to support me, while I squeeze my cock through my pants.

"Daniel. I want to suck your cock." I run my fingers over the head of my dick, feeling the wetness of my precome soaking into the cloth. Christ. I can't remember the last time I was this turned on. Well, okay, not since last weekend. Daniel can get me so wound up, so easily. How does he do that?

"Come down here, Jack. Sit on the edge of the bed." And I do exactly what he tells me to, not even thinking about it. Daniel steps between my legs, pushing them wider apart with his knees, then he rubs the tip of his cock over my lips, spreading his precome over them. He pulls away when I open my mouth, so I just lick his taste off my lips, and ask for more.

"Please, Daniel? Let me suck your cock. I've been aching to do that all day."

"Yes, I know. I watched you all morning: licking your lips, sucking on the tip of your pencil, squirming in your seat. I could tell you wanted to be on your hands and knees, in front of me. I'm surprised nobody else realized it. Except maybe Major Davis."

"Davis? That bastard wants in your pants so bad, Daniel. You should never be left alone with him. If you gave him the least bit of encouragement he'd be all over you in a second."

Daniel grins, and keeps running his cock head over my cheeks, my chin, even my nose; everywhere but where I want it. I try to capture it with my lips, but he pulls back with a shake of his head until I get the idea and stop moving, letting him touch me the way he wants.

"You're jealous, aren't you, Jack? Jealous of Major Davis. Of Paul. Tell me the truth, Jack."

"Well, maybe a little. He's always had a thing for you. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. I don't think even you could be that naive."

He playfully slaps my cheek with his cock. Weird sensation, but even that is a turn on. "No, I'm not that naïve. I know he's got the hots for me. Always touching me, every chance he gets, steering me away from the group so we can talk privately. He stares at me with those puppy dog eyes of his. I think it's sweet."

"Sweet? You like it? You encourage it, don't you?" I pull back from him, staring up into his eyes, "Don't you?"

Jealous much, O'Neill? Jesus, I can't possibly be much more obvious. But Daniel just laughs, bends down and captures my lips with his own. I love the way he kisses, he puts everything he has into it. Just blows me away every time. He pulls back, then licks a streak across my cheek, and I realize he's tasting his own precome on my skin. I can't imagine anything more erotic than that.

I recapture his lips, reaching up to hold his head, but he grabs my wrists, and presses my hands firmly back down on the bed beside my thighs. He holds them there as he whispers in my ear. "I don't encourage it anymore, Jack, now that I have you in my bed. Before, it was harmless fun. Now, it's inappropriate. I have you now, I don't need anyone else. I don't want anyone else. Understood?"

"Yes." I whisper back, my heart pounding in my chest. He's still got his hands wrapped firmly around my wrists. Okay. I'm beginning to get the idea. Daniel wants to be in charge. I'm okay with that. He likes that I'm in my uniform while he's in charge. I'm okay with that, too. Hell, I'm used to accepting orders while I'm in uniform. I can deal with this. In fact, I think I like it. I've played around with power games before. It was always just okay giving up control, but with Daniel it's so much better. Maybe because I know I can trust him? I don't know, but I'm really into this. I want it – want Daniel in control.

I look up into his eyes and whisper. "What do you want me to do?"

He straightens up, with a bit of a gasp, as he realizes that I've finally got it figured out, now. He pulls my cap off, and tosses it on the bed, baring my head so he can run his fingers through my hair. Then he says, in a deep, throaty growl: "Suck my cock, Jack."

So I do.

I don't start slow – I just suck him down to the root, swallowing as fast as I can, listening to him groan. I'd smile if I could, but my lips are otherwise engaged at the moment, and I'm too busy to even think twice about it, anyway. I start to use my hands, to roll his balls around with my fingers, but I remember at the last second that I'm not supposed to move them, so I put them back down on the bed. I hear him murmur "Now that's a good flyboy," as he runs his hands through my hair. I'm surprised he's paying attention to anything but my tongue right now. I must not be working hard enough, if he can still notice something like that. Time to get busy.

I start running my tongue along the bottom of his cock, rubbing up against the vein, and twisting my head from side to side, in time with my sucking, and I can feel him shuddering above me. That's more like it. I want to touch him so badly, but I hang on to the bedspread instead, to keep from reaching for him. I can hear Daniel's breath getting faster and louder, and I start swallowing around his cock again, taking it farther and farther back into my throat. I got pretty good at this once upon a time, and although it's been a few years, I guess it's like riding a bike – if I'm lucky I won't take a tumble while his dick is down my throat.

Finally, Daniel just grabs hold of my head and starts thrusting in. I open my throat and let him go to town, sucking what air I need in through my nose and swallowing as fast as I can, massaging his swollen cock. He's growling now – I've never heard him make a sound like that before. Suddenly all the hair on my body is standing on end. I have goosebumps everywhere. All these sensations just explode in me at once: the feel of Daniel's cock pushing at the back of my throat, his taste so strong on my tongue. The scent of his arousal fills every breath; and even with my eyes closed I know exactly what he looks like above me.

My own arousal just overwhelms me: my nipples so tight they hurt, my body tingles all over, my cock stiffens and my orgasm hits me without warning. I moan loudly around his cock, my hips thrusting forward automatically, practically lifting me off the bed. I can't tell if Daniel knows what's just happened, but he doubles the speed of his thrusts, and comes down my throat, crying out my name and holding my head tight against his body. We both shudder with relief, and I'm so glad I'm sitting down; my knees would have given out on me a while back, otherwise. Daniel braces his knees against the bed as his hands slide down and grab my shoulders, gripping tightly.

I take a deep breath through my nose and start sucking again, licking his cock clean as it slowly shrinks and falls out of my mouth. I keep licking until his hands stop me, then I look up at him and Daniel falls to his knees and opens my mouth wide with his tongue, pulling his come out of my mouth, sucking on my tongue, taking my mouth with his own. Did I mention what a good kisser he is? I'm in heaven. Just soaring along, losing track of time – I have no idea how long we've been kissing. But I love it. I love him.

I pull back suddenly, blinking, as I realize what I've just admitted to myself. The first time I've said it. Even in my mind. As I look into his eyes, I realize it's written all over my face. But it's written all over his, too. He feels the same way. Oh, man. We are in some deep trouble now.

Daniel pulls away, and looks pointedly down at the darkening stain in my lap. He grins. "I thought so."

I blush, and shrug. "What can I say? You really turned me on. That was hot as hell, Daniel."

"Yeah, it was kind of steamy, wasn't it? Come on; let's get you out of these clothes."

"You're paying for my dry cleaning bill."

He just laughs and grabs my hand to pull me up to my feet. "It was worth it, wasn't it?"

Well, I can't deny that. So I don't say anything at all. Just grin back at him, and pull off my jacket, while he starts on my tie. I get naked in no time, and he pulls me into the bathroom and starts up the jacuzzi while I wipe come off my leg. I can't think of the last time I came in my pants. It amazes me that it happened while he was fucking my face. I guess I like him being in control even more than I thought I would. We'll have to try that again sometime.

The jacuzzi was inspired. I could lie around in the warm bubbling water all day with Daniel's warm body behind me, his legs spread and me leaning against his chest, letting the water ripple around us. It's good to let the stress and strain of a tiresome day wash away. Very nice. I could get used to this.

But I knew it couldn't last. Daniel has to have his say, doesn't he? "Thanks for not making a fuss about the seating arrangements, Jack. I know you weren't too happy, but it made it much easier for me to concentrate. I think we probably saved ourselves some time that way, so I think it was good for everyone in the long run. Except for poor Paul. You were very hard on him today, Jack."

"Paul? You mean Major Stick-Up-His-Butt? I was going easy on him, Daniel. But if he'd fondled you one more time, I was gonna shove that smarmy smile of his where the sun don't shine. That way he could kiss his own ass goodbye before I sent him into orbit."

"Jack. I really think you're reading too much into his behavior. Yes, I know he doesn't have much of an understanding of personal space, but-"

"Only when it comes to you, Daniel. He doesn't do that with anyone else."

"Are you sure? I guess I never really paid that much attention to it."

"Well, I did. Hell, he set off my gaydar the first time I met him."

"Gaydar? Where'd you get that term? Gaydar?"

"Come on, Daniel. I thought you were up on all the slang these days. Gaydar's been around for ages, now. I think I first heard it in the 80's, but I don't think it was new, then. I may not hang around with the gay crowd, but I pay attention. So yeah, Davis is as queer as a three dollar bill, and he's got a thing for you."

"You really are jealous, aren't you?"

"Who me?"

"Yes, you. You are. You're jealous. That's why you were picking on him. It's true, isn't it, Jack?"

"Well, maybe, a little bit. But don't worry, I already got reamed out about it by Hammond. It won't happen again."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you. Paul told me he felt he was going through an initiation of some sort. Kind of like a hazing, you know? He said he's only seen you act like that with SG-1, and maybe Walter or Siler. It made him feel like he's finally a part of the SGC. He felt honored to be harassed by you."

I have to laugh at that. Davis must be crazy, after all. At least as crazy as the rest of us, I guess.

Daniel sighed and put his hands on my chest. "I love it when you laugh like that. I can feel it in my chest, did you know that? Feels good." He starts rubbing his hands along my pecs and abs, his touch adding to the sensation of the jacuzzi's bubbles. Sensual, erotic, just like Daniel. I rub my hands up and down his legs, playing with the soft hairs, teasing him with light touches in sensitive places: the backs of his knees, the insides of his thighs. He plays with my nipples and I lean into his touch, moaning as he tugs them, bringing them to hard points.

I start thinking about the logistics of sex in a jacuzzi. I've never had sex in a jacuzzi, but I've had sex in a bathtub – it can't be that different, right? Just wider and deeper, and all curved edges. No problem. A new experience, a first time I can share with Daniel. Well, at least I think he's never had sex in a jacuzzi…huh. I shut that thought down before I get jealous over nothing at all, and tilt my head back so I can kiss Daniel. Nice. Did I say how much I love the way he kisses?

I turn around, straddling his thighs, and we deepen the kiss. Daniel wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me closer, and my knees start sliding on the curved bottom and I sit down hard on his thighs, bending my knees underneath me, so I'm sitting on my feet. And that hurts – stupid arthritic knees. So I kneel up again, never breaking the lip lock we've got going, or at least I try to kneel up, but Daniel's got this death grip on my waist, and I start tugging, trying to pull away, and my wet hands slip on the edge of the tub and I land on top of Daniel, pushing both of us under the bubbling water and soaking the bathroom floor with our splashdown.

We come up coughing and spurting water everywhere, giggling at each other like idiots. We end up with both of us kneeling on the bottom of the tub, facing each other, pressed up against each other, our tongues down each other's throats again. I have my hands on Daniel's ass, determined not to let go. I've found my prize for the night: that ass and my cock are going to get very well acquainted, as soon as possible. Daniel's cock is rubbing up against mine, and we have a rhythm going that just won't stop. Except for the fact that the water is sloshing around like Colorado Springs is having an earthquake, and before you know it, we can hear it splashing into the pool of water we've already got going on the floor.

I realize I'm going to have to change my strategy, and our activity, so I try to be cool about it, and pretend I had this in mind all the time. I pull away from Daniel's lips, albeit rather reluctantly, and suggest a change of position.

"Why don't you sit on the edge of the tub for a minute, Daniel?"

He does, and the water slowly settles. I start licking and sucking on his nipples, 'cause I know how much Daniel loves that, and he groans, pushing those beautiful brown nubs into my face. I love his nipples. I start chewing softly on one, and Daniel just goes haywire.

"Oh, god, Jack. I love it when you do that."

I shift closer, trying to get further between his knees, but I can't get any purchase on the sloping side and one knee slips and I lose my balance, and smash my nose up against his chest, pushing us away from each other and making me see stars from the pain in my nose. I fall backwards into the tub, watching in horror as he slips off the other edge, and lands in a pool of water on the bathroom tiles with a splash and a thud. Something cracks, and I hear his breath as it's knocked out of him with a loud grunt, just before the wave I stirred up when I fell back splashes all over him.

I surge forward, "Daniel!" There's no sound, except for the slightly smaller wave I create as I try to get up, as it sloshes over the edge. I pull myself up between his feet, which are pointed up into the air, and peek over the edge of the tub. "Daniel?" His eyes are closed and he looks awfully pale. He doesn't move at all at first, but then I see his eyes open. He takes a deep shuddering breath in and blows it out slowly.

I'm afraid to say anything, but I have to know. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Did you hit your head?" I hold on to his legs and finally get my feet under me, clambering out of the tub to kneel by his head. I'm afraid to move him, in case there are broken bones, or maybe spinal injury or – my mind runs rampant as he stares at the ceiling and then he calmly states:

"Jack, you have sparkles in your ceiling."

"Huh?"

He tilts his head up slightly, which relieves me to no end (at least part of him isn't paralyzed), and he repeats: "You have sparkles in your ceiling."

"I do?"

He looks slightly worried. "You do have sparkles in your ceiling, don't you? I mean, I'm not seeing things, am I?"

I look up, and realize, "Oh, yeah, I guess I do. How about that."

"You never noticed you had sparkles in your ceiling?"

"I – yeah, I've noticed. I just never thought anything about it, before. Is it that unusual?"

"Well, maybe not in the 60's, but jeez, Jack, it's a whole new millennium, these days."

"Oh, well, it was like that when I got here." It was about then that I realized the absurdity of our conversation. "Fuck that, Daniel. Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Your eyes seem okay, no dilation of the pupils, but you look a little pale. How do you feel?"

I'm still afraid to move him yet, but he waves off my hands as I start examining his shoulders, and squirms as I take a look at his ribs. Both of these are good signs.

"I'm fine, Jack, just got the wind knocked out of me, and injured my pride a bit." He looks down toward his legs. "And I lost my hard-on, dammit."

I realize abruptly what we were doing five minutes ago – "Oh, yeah. Me too."

Daniel folds up his knees, and pulls them off the edge of the tub. Then he sits up, with a little help from me, and leans against the porcelain. "Oh, my god, Jack. I think that was the worst sex I ever almost had." And he starts laughing, loud and long, and it's infectious, I can't help but join in, and we sit there on the floor of my bathroom, howling at each other and ourselves.

Finally, I get Daniel up off the floor and we towel each other dry, the two of us laughing and trying to top each other in our absurdities. We drop the towels on the floor to soak up the spilt water, and stagger in to the bedroom. Daniel crawls under the blankets as I turn off the bedroom light. Then I join him, and we lay there, wrapped up in each other and slowly fall asleep. As I drift off, I realize I don't even care that I didn't get laid tonight. Well, not really laid, anyway. But its okay, I'm content just to lie here in Daniel's arms. And that ought to frighten me more than anything else that's happened since Daniel landed in my bed a week ago, but it doesn't.

It doesn't bother me at all.

Huh. Maybe we should call this round a draw.


End file.
